orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Fett
:"You're in luck. I'm a big liar." :—''Standard Fett.'' Standard Fett was a Mandalorian Jedi Master who followed in the footsteps of Tarre Vizsla. Formerly of Clan Fett, Stan's choice to join the Jedi in a tumultuous and distrustful period was met with severe disagreements from his family — in particular, it strained the relationship between his younger brother beyond repair. Biography Early life As Jedi Master of the Order, Standard had been training a Padawan when the Sith launched their surprise attack on Coruscant during the peace talks of Alderaan. He never recovered or found any trace of his protege and the fateful event haunted him ever since. The Fallen Knights :"Get out of my way, chair. I shall not hesitate to use my lightsaber." :—''Standard Fett.'' Following the presumed death of his Padawan, instead of marching off to fight in the war against the Sith Empire, Standard Fett succumbed to grief and countless nights of contemplation in the numerous watering holes of the galaxy. Barge of Pleasure Darth Saber encountered Stan on one of the pleasure barges belonging to Grabba the Hutt, Nar Shaddaa's despot of crime. Standard regarded the Sith Lord amicably, realizing that both of them lost their faith in the chaos of war. Bagman During one of his drunken episodes, Standard Fett came across Trooper, the amnesiac bartender of Booze Girls. The grizzled Republic veteran and former customs officer regaled the Jedi with tales of his adventures with Mynock and Kestrel, noting that despite his amnesia, he would never "forgive Mynock for the things he's done". Legacy of the Force :"We have all lost something to the war. This is about the war, isn't it?" :—''Pal Poutine.'' Standard Fett eventually returned to Coruscant and embedded himself deep underground in the lower levels of the planet, frequenting the restaurants and bars there with a renewed purpose. He was starting to believe his Padawan survived the battle, and to that end — opened a secret correspondence with the enemy, namely with Ernesto Veritas of Onderon. Some point during his return to Coruscant, Stan also met and possibly befriended Jun Bland. Public Enema In the fancy restaurant of Hoth and Bothered, located on the infamous Level 1313, Standard Fett was drinking away the night, served by the most peculiar of waiters — a burn victim named Poutine. Venturing out of the restaurant, Stan came across a cache of illegal weaponry being sold to aggravated citizens on the streets and among it, a mysterious medallion as well. He decided to swallow the medallion for security purposes and with the help of the nearby Padawan Van, Standard Fett resolved to find the source of the weaponry, unwittingly earning the ire of a band of HK-50 units. Taking the Jedi Master by surprise, the droids captured Stan and, under orders by Pal Poutine, took him to their base of operations in the Lower Levels — as Padawan Van luckily managed to flee the situation unseen. Master Bait Stan woke up to find himself strapped to an interrogation table under a dimly lit room, surrounded by relics of the Dark Side. His nefarious waiter, Pal Poutine, revealed himself as his captor and explained that he wanted to find out what the Jedi Master knew about his plans for the Lower Levels. Using a lie detector, Pal Poutine attempted to extract the truth from a pathological liar. While eroding Stan's resolve and seeding doubt into his mind, as well as offering an alliance, this proved to be Poutine's undoing, as the Mandalorian Jedi used his compulsion against the device — triggering an overload. Frustrated, Pal Poutine left the interrogation room, leaving one of the HK droids inside. Standard succeeded in convincing him to flip sides using a loophole in his protocol. As the pair made their escape to the armory, where Stan's personal effects were, they came across a blackened room behind an ominous window, next to a pile of crates bearing even more weaponry and the same medallion Stan found earlier before. Suddenly, the room lit up and an execution was revealed — by the use of a green lightsaber. Panicked, Standard Fett made his presence known and rushed towards the armory, leaving the pacified HK unit behind. Behind the Scenes :"What's most interesting to me about Stan is the unconventional way he shows earthly wisdom. Playing into his pathological lying, he constructs and maintains this elaborate facade of ignorance and a flippant disregard for the norm. Outwardly, you see a glib idiot trying to make a mockery of life — but inwardly, you see a broken man trying to keep himself whole." :—''Alamact.'' Standard Fett is the fifth and final protagonist conceived by Alamact for the Old Republic Paint Adventures. He was initially a potential hero who ultimately didn't make the cut for The Fallen Knights as a playable character, but made his full entrance to the plot in the Act II chapter, Public Enema. Trivia *Stan carries a blue, double-bladed lightsaber. This was a design choice made to signify his connection with the honorable warrior culture of the Mandalorians. *He is reminiscent of Jack Sparrow — most notably due to his refined, yet playful manner of speech — as well as his blatant display of alcoholism. *He is voluntarily celibate and often takes this tenant of the Jedi mantras very seriously in a time where this particular aspect was still allegedly undefined. *He has two younger brothers, Cactus Fett and Clankus Fett. *His favorite type of food is a Mandalorian strudel and his favorite drink is tihaar. So, pretty much your typical Mandalorian. Unlike the rest of the Mandalorians, he prefers his strudel with a lot of cream. *While unnoticeable, his model was slightly altered from Act I to Act II by using the new tall male preset to better reflect his stature. As of Chapter 16, only one other character uses this present — that of War Minister Garad Petturi. *His holomail account is addressed to jedifettish. Appearances *''Barge of Pleasure'' *''Bagman'' *''Public Enema'' *''Master Bait''